Tag! You're It!
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook and Drew fall in love with one another during a blizzard. Will their love last forever?


DISCLAIMER: SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me!

TAG! YOU'RE IT!

The young Russian was glad when he entered the abandoned cabin during the blizzard.  
He closed the door very quickly before he heard someone knocking on it. He opened it and saw a pale man frowning. The golden eyes caused him to feel anxious since they remained on him as the strange arrival entered. The men removed their coats until the older male prepared to scold him. ''Leonidas Van Rook! You were supposed to capture the Waheela for me!''

The long-haired man was tempted to hit his employer. ''The blizzard arrived out of nowhere!  
It made it difficult to see the creature! I can try to catch it when the snowstorm ends!'' he protested. He frowned when he observed his elder rolling his yellow eyes. ''I employed you to capture various cryptids for me, Leonidas'' he reminded him.

Van Rook looked down at the floor. ''I remember, sir'' he muttered. V.V. Argost looked surprised.  
A sarcastic smile formed on his skeletal face. ''You actually called me sir and not crazy old bat for once!'' he gasped. It was the young man's turn to look surprised.

''How did you know?'' he inquired. He observed Argost's usual frown returning. ''I may be an old man, but I can still hear you when you mutter ''crazy old bat!'' he informed him.  
Leonidas sat on the bed while remaining silent. He only worked for the white-haired man because he was desperate for money. He couldn't afford to lose his job now.

The Russian often yearned for a female companion. He wanted to hold her in his strong arms.  
He wished for someone who would understand and love him. He was usually on his own while searching for cryptids. V.V. Argost was always sarcastic and sometimes threatened to fire him for any real or imagined ill act towards him. He also did not allow him to have a partner since he thought a sidekick would distract him.

The bizarre male looked exhausted. ''I suppose we could attempt to catch the Waheela tomorrow assuming we come across it again. A ''crazy old bat'' like me needs quite a bit of sleep. I shall see you again when the new day is born.'' He turned his head when the mercenary muttered something under his breath. ''I heard that!'' he spoke before saying ''good night'' in French.

Leonidas frowned, but at least he did not have to see or hear the cruel old man for now.  
He closed his eyes while thinking about the woman of his dreams. He imagined her wearing black boots with blue jeans, a pink sweater, and a matching jacket. He pictured her long white hair and dark eyes. Would he ever see her? He was afraid he already knew the answer.

Van Rook opened his blue eyes when he heard someone knocking on the door. He approached it before opening it. He blushed when he saw her. She happened to be the exact woman he imagined!  
He could not help staring at her black boots, blue jeans, pink sweater and jacket, long white hair, and dark eyes. ''Hello. I'm Drew Blackwell and I can't find my way home in this blizzard. I'm desperate for shelter'' she spoke. A small smile appeared after a few seconds of silence.

''Are you going to let me in or continue blushing?'' ''Oh! I'm very sorry! Please come in'  
She removed her pink jacket before sitting on the bed. She continued to smile at his red face.  
''Oh! I'm sorry again. I'm Leonidas Van Rook.'' He seemed very anxious while sitting near her.  
''Where do you live and what do you do, Miss Blackwell? It is Miss Blackwell, correct?''

Drew nodded before noticing his Cheshire Cat grin. ''I'm staying in a cabin nearby. You already know that I was on my way home, but couldn't find my way because of the snowstorm. I'm a scientist and I study cryptids.'' Her eyes were wide when his grin increased in size. ''So do I!'' he exclaimed until his smile disappeared. She tilted her head when he lowered his voice.

''I almost forgot! My employer is sleeping in the other room so we must whisper.'' That was when he began to worry about him waking up and seeing her in the cabin with him.  
Did he wish to know her fate if they were discovered together? He suddenly remembered that Argost happened to be a heavy sleeper. ''You can remain here until the blizzard ends'' he informed her. He began to worry about the strange man seeing her when the morning arrived.

The white-haired woman found herself falling in love with the young Russian. They blushed at the same time while staring at one another. Van Rook's kiss happened to be gentle.  
''Tag! You're it!'' he smiled. His eyes were wide when she held him while kissing him. ''Now you're it!'' she whispered.

The lovers talked and kissed during the night. They fell asleep in one another's arms and did not awaken until the sun arrived. The Russian man's blue eyes were wide open when he realized his error. ''My employer will be up any minute! You must depart at once!'' he whispered. ''When can we see one another again?'' Drew wanted to know. She watched him bite his lower lip. ''How about tonight at eight o' clock while he is asleep?''

She smiled while nodding and kissing him. She put on her coat before departing from the cabin.  
Her lover's happy expression remained even when Argost appeared. He disregarded the scowl on his skeletal face. ''Why are you grinning?'' he inquired in a suspicious tone. The mercenary's smile vanished when he finally noticed him.

''Uhhhh, I was remembering the good dream I had last night.'' One of his employer's eyes became bigger than the other one. ''Is that so?'' he muttered. He glanced out the window. ''The blizzard has ended so we can continue our search for the Waheela.'' He walked over to the closet before putting on his winter garments. Leonidas imitated him before following him out the door. He looked forward to the end of the day for once.

The men wandered for hours yet there was no sign of the cryptid. Van Rook thought about Drew in order to pass the time and grinned at the memory of kissing her. He was unaware of the suspicious scowl that appeared on the strange man's face. They walked until the sky turned black.  
They returned to their cabin where Argost announced his bedtime and went to his room.  
Leonidas stood near the window and grinned when he saw her.

Drew entered the cabin when the door was opened and sat near her lover on the bed.  
She kissed him for a few seconds. ''Tag! You're it!'' she whispered. They embraced one another while their lips joined. Van Rook's smile was gentle. ''I know we recently met, but do you see a wedding in our future?'' he wished to know.

His female companion nodded very slowly before kissing him again. They never noticed Argost ascending by the bed at a snail's pace while removing two daggers from his grey and white cloak.  
Their eyes increased in size while he literally stabbed them in their backs. He smiled while watching them collapse on the furniture. ''It looks as though your wedding is about to become a funeral! Since you went behind my back, I thought I would stab you in yours!'' he hissed before departing. He never saw the lovers' hands on top of one another. Van Rook and Drew were both ''it'' for eternity.

THE END 


End file.
